1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracking and guidance systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to air-to-ground tracking and guidance systems.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems and techniques are known in the art for providing terminal guidance for missiles and other aircraft, including television, infrared, radar, and laser based systems. Each has advantageous in certain applications. For example, television based systems allow a human operator to be involved in the target selection, discrimination and guidance processes. However, television guided systems are limited to environments with adequate visibility. Thus, these systems are not as useful at night, in fog, rain or smoke.
Infrared systems provide guidance based on heat radiated from a target. Infrared systems are not limited to environments with good visibility. However, infrared systems generally have limited range and limited accuracy when the target and its background have comparable thermal profiles.
Laser guided systems offer good accuracy but are limited in range and expensive.
Radar guided systems provide an all-weather capability. However, the accuracy of conventional radar guided systems is limited when attacking at high dive angles and when attacking vertical targets.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a system for accurately guiding a craft to a target at high dive angles in adverse weather conditions. Further, there is a need in the art for a system for accurately guiding a craft to a vertically structured target from the side at a low or nearly horizontal trajectory.